In portable electronic communication devices there has been a steady trend toward decreasing physical size. Designers are therefore challenged to miniaturize all housing components, without decreasing reliability, and without increasing costs. Hand-carried electronic communication devices are typically battery operated, and include a housing. Typically the housing is made in two or more parts which are held together by screws or other removable fasteners, so that the fasteners can be removed to provide access to the internal components of the device. A problem with screws and other releasable fasteners is the time required to install them during initial assembly of the device. Furthermore, screws and other removable fasteners may be lost. However, the thinner the housing, the less room there is for a robust mechanical connection via snap connectors.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved housing for an electronic device using snap connectors.